


Stubbornly Sure

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire maintains Starscream merely lost himself, and that is the ONLY truth he'll see in the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubbornly Sure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Skyfire maintained that Starscream had lost sight of who he was, after Prime had given him a full accounting of the war's history. There were just too many parts in there that made no sense to Skyfire. He would stay, he would fight for the Autobots because they needed his help to right some wrongs, but he'd also look for the way to pull Starscream back.

All he needed was time. It would smooth things over, let the old closeness remind Starscream of better ways.

Skyfire believed it so much, he never saw the kill shot from his partner coming.


End file.
